


We're dads!?

by Mamas413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A butt ton of other people, Eren Jeager - Freeform, F/M, M/M, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Irwin, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamas413/pseuds/Mamas413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two  women who go by Humanity's Hope and Humanity's Wisdom go missing on a mission outside the walls. 16 years later, two girls come back and claim to be their daughter. But, you will ever guess who the fathers are! Read to find out more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Please leave kudos and comments!

It was the day of Eren’s second hearing, after he had destroyed the city within Wall SIna. Just like the first time, his hands were cuffed behind his back, a pole holding him in the middle of the courtroom. He kept his head down, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to live this time. He would be the Military Police’s experiment for sure! He could feel his heart pound in his chest, making blood in his ears pound. He couldn’t look at his fellow cadets. He had failed them. All of them. But most importantly, he had failed Levi, his captain. The judge, Darius Zackly, who had been the judge for Eren’s last court hearing, took a seat in the front of the room. He let out a soft cough to clear his throat and get everyones attention.

“Alright, now Eren, you will answer truefully, right?” Darius asked.

Eren slowly raised his head and looked up at the man. He gave a small nod. “Yes.” Darius picked up with papers and adjusted his glasses.

“Let’s see here. It seems you have caused a lot of damage. Is this true?” He peered over the paper to look down at the teenager. Eren gave another nod. “Yes.”

“I see. Well, just like before, both the Military Police and the Survey Corps will state their cases.” He motioned his hand towards the left, at the Militrary Police. Nile Dok nodded and took a small step forward.

“We believe Eren Jeager should be exicuted and dissected to see what has given him this ability. As we assumed, he is only a threat that should be exterminated immediately. He has caused damage that will not only take time but it will take money to fix. He has also taken the lives of many civilians. With this eveidence, he should be killed.” Nile said, glared down at the titan shifter. Eren had returned his focus to the ground. 

“Alright. Survey Corps, you may state your case.” Darius said. Irwin nodded and took a step forward.

“What Eren did did cost lives but we have also found out that there are more than just one titan shifter.We now have the female titan in our custody. We just have to find way to break the crystal. We can still use Eren for other missions outside the walls.” The blond man finished, knowing Eren wasn’t going to live this time. Eren felt tears pool in his eyes as fear and heartbreak overwhelmed him. Levi watched the boy with his arms crossed over his chest. His grey eyes were more empty than usual. Something in his chest ached but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Was he feeling something toward the brat?

Darius looked at his papers then back at Eren. A man next to Nile raised his rifle up and aimed it at Eren. The tension grew thick and it weighed heavily on everyone. Hange turned her back, a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Jean and Armin held Mikasa in her spot. They all knew how this was going to end. Darius let out a small sigh. 

“Eren Jeager. You are to be executed and handed over to the Military Police.” His voice echoed throughout the room Eren slowly nodded, gritting his teeth to hold back a sob. 

Nile smirked and looked at the gunman. “Shoot him.”

“If you pull that trigger I will gut you.” A cold voice said darkly, making the gunman stop from pulling the trigger. Two girls, a blond and a ravenette, walked in. The blond was tall with her left eye only visible, the orb shining blue. She had a soft smile grazing her pale pink lips as she walked up to Darius, a small hop in her step. Behind her was a short girl with black hair. Her right eye was only visible, showing a bored but sharp grey orb. Her aura was dark and a little scary for how small she was. The blond handed Darius a small packet of papers. 

“Our mothers said when we were 16, we must give you these papers.” The blond said softly. Darius looked over the papers, his eyes slowly getting wide. 

“Impossible.” He breathed out. The blond let out a giggle. He looked down at them. “Which one is Tae and which one is Morrin?” He asked. The blond raised a hand. 

“I'm Tae.” She pointed at the shorter girl. “And she's Morrin.”

Darius looked back at the papers. “How can I be sure that you are their children?”

“Oh! That's easy!” Tae pushed back her bangs that covered her right eye. The orb was dark purple. Morrin did the same, but with her left eye, revealing a red orb. Many gasps were heard throughout the room. 

“They have returned!” “Hope and Wisdom will save us!” “They're alive!” People cried out. Morrin scoffed.

“Shut your traps! We aren't them! We're their kids!” She snapped. The two who looked the most shocked was Levi and Irwin. Hope and Wisdom were their lovers until they went missing on a mission


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy with chapter! Love the comments and kudos!

“Impossible. Just because you have freak eyes does not mean you are their daughters.” Levi said, giving the two a cold stare. Morrin whipped around, glaring the man down. 

“How would you know? Tch, mother warned me about people like you.” She muttered, rolling her eyes. Tae giggle softly. 

“Alright Morrin. No more bickering.” She turned back to Darius. “We wanted you to sigh off our paperwork to become actual citizens.” Darius raised a brow.

“Where are you from?” Tae smirked slightly.

“From outside the walls.” This answer caused Hange to perk up. 

“From outside the walls!?” She cried out, looking down at the girls. “Levi, give them a chance! They might actually be their children.” Levi rolled his eyes at the mad scientist. Darius cleared his throat.

“You have the correct paperwork but you have one thing missing, who are your fathers.” Tae’s smile fell.

“We don’t know.” She said softly. Morrin scoffed. “More like you don’t remember. They told us. My father is Levi Ackerman and her father is Irwin Smith.” The room grew quiet. All eyes going between the girls and the captain and commander. Darius let out a small hum.

“Well, you need their signatures. Commander Irwin, Captain Levi, please step forward.” The two girls watched as the tall blond and short ravenette come out from behind the railing, stepping forward. Irwin grinned. 

“Hello. I am Irwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps.” He gave a small nod. Levi gave an uninterested look.

“I’m Levi Ackerman, captain of the Scout Regiment.” His tone was as cold as steel. Darius held out the papers. “Sign these.” Levi eyed up Morrin. 

“How can we be sure that this brat is actually my kid.” Hange, who had stepped out as well, slung an arm around him. 

“Levi, I have been keeping a secret from you and Iwrin for quite a few years. You see, Hope and Wisdom came to me the day before the mission. They were both about a month pregnant. I wasn’t aloud to tell you.” She said a serious tone, taking her arm off him. Levi slowly looked at her, his glare becoming sharper.

“Shitty glasses, I am going to kick your ass.” Irwin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hange, why didn’t you tell us.”

“Because you two wouldn’t had let them go on the mission! You two get so overprotective that you would have forced them to be a stay at home mother. They’re not like that, and you know it.” Hange ranted slightly.

“But they were with child. If they were killed, then the unborn child would have been killed too.” Irwin said in his calm, reasonable tone. 

“Hey! We’re right here!” Morrin yelled, huffing out some air in anger. She was a pretty angry person. It didn’t help that she was only 4’10. Tae let out a chuckle and walked over to Irwin.

“Well, if you are my father, I suppose I should get to know you.” SHe held out her hand. “Tae Tylord. Nice to finally meet you.” Irwin gently took her hand into his large one and shook it. “Pleasure to meet you too.”

Morrin and Levi made eye contact. She gave in and walked over to him. “So, you must be my father. It explains why I’m so short.” Levi was actually pleased to look down at her. “Hm, kids aren’t my thing.” 

Morrin rolled her eyes. “At least I’m not messy like Tae. All you have to do is give me a room and some books. I can easily entertain myself.” As the two spoke, Irwin sighed his papers.

“There you go, Tae. Now you can become a citizen.” He gave a grin and handed Darius the papers. Levi looked down at his own. “I suppose I should sign this.” He did such and handed Darius the papers. Darius hit his hand off of the podium a couple times.

“Tae Tylord, Morrin Seiner. You two are now legal citizens of the walls.” Nile cleared his throat.

“Exuse me! But we really need to take care of this threat.” He motioned towards Eren with his hand. Morrin looked over at the boy and walked over to him. Eren looked up at her with big eyes. She knelt down and grabbed a fist full of his hair, making him wince. She let out a small ‘tch’. She looked over at Nile.

“He’s a threat? Are you fucking serious? Please, even I could beat his ass.” She stood up, pulling Eren’s hair hard before letting go. “What did he do?” Nile gave her a hard look.

“A little girl like you should leave this room and let the adults handle this situation.” Tae let out a small ‘Ooooh.’ Morrin walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down to her height.

“Don’t ever call me a little girl.” She growled before letting him go. “And I’ll have you know, adults don’t always have the best decisions. I’ll just ask him what he did.” She walked back over to Eren and kneeled down. “What’s your name?”

“Eren Jeager.” He stated simply. Morrin gave a small nod.

“What did you do?”

“I turned into a titan and caused many deaths because I was trying to take down the female titan.” Morrin raised a brow.

“So, what you’re tellingme is that you are here because you can shift into a titan?” Eren gave a nod. Morrin slowly stood. 

“Well then, chain me up to because I can shift into a titan too.” She said firmly, looking at Darius with an emotionless look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorta short! And sorry if there are any misspells and such.

Darius raised a brow. “I see.” He looked at Tae. “Is this true?” Tae nodded.

“Yes. I have witnessed and helped her gain control of her ability.” She looked at Morrin and the two shared a nod. Eren looked at Morrin in shock. Darius looked at Morrin.

“Can you control it?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Can you teach Eren how to control it?” Morrin nodded.

“It will take time but yes.” Darius smiled ever so slightly.

“I have made my decision. Morrin Seiner and Tae Tylord will join the Scouts. Eren Jeager will stay in the Scouts but he must receive lessons from Morrin Seiner to learn how to control his ability. You are all dismissed.” He hit his hand off of the desk a couple times before getting up. Eren was uncuffed and let go. He went back to Levi’s side, hands behind his back. Morrin smirked slightly. She could see the admiration and love in Eren’s eyes. Tae beamed up at Irwin.

“Where will we be going now?” She asked a little too excitedly. Irwin chuckled softly.

“We have a headquarters out in the woods that we will be going to. Is it alright if you two share a room?” Tae nodded. Morrin huffed.

“Hell no. Unless I get my own bed.” She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. Levi couldn’t help but crack the tiniest of smiles. He could see her stubborness was just like his. Maybe she really was his. 

“Lets go, you shits. The castle needs cleaned when we get there.” He said, leading the way out of the building. Once outside, everyone climbed onto their horses, ready to go. Irwin help a hand out to Tae.

“You can ride with me.” Tae nodded and took his hand, hopping up onto the horse. Levi looked down at his daughter.

“Alright short shit, get up here.” He said, holding his hand out. Morrin took it and silently climbed up onto the horse. During the etire ride, she stayed silent while Tae talked her ass off. The ravenette let out a small sigh and looked over at her.

“Will you shut the fuck up yet?” She asked darkly, glaring. Tae looked over at her and giggled. She fucking giggled!

“Loosen up Morrin! We’re finally inside the walls with our dads. Have a little fun.” Morrin rolled her eyes. “I prefer it outside of the walls.” She grumbled. Eren rode up next to them, questions clouding his mind. Morrin looked over at him and raised a brow.

“What do you want, kid?” Eren blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

“What was it like outside of the walls?” He asked softly, nervously. Morrin blinked for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

“Open. Free. There are so many strange animals and plants. If you travel enough, the sandscape changes.” 

“L-like, uh, waves of fire?” Morrin raised a brow, then a small, tiny giggle. 

“I get it. The ocean or the sea. It looks like that when the sun sets. It’s beautiful.” Eren listened to every word she said. 

“When its a normal day, the ocean looks like your eyes. A mix of blues and greens. I loved swimming in it as a kid. The sea life is amazing but dangerous as well.” Tae snickered softly and whispered to Irwin.

“It seems she made a new friend. Is he always that good at opening people up?” Irwin gave a nod.

“I like to think so. It may not seem like it, but Levi has even opened up a little more. It seems Eren just has that kind of way with people.” 

For the rest of the ride, Morrin explained in detail about the world outside the walls. And even though Levi would deny it, he listened in on the conversation, finding the outside world to be fascinating. 

The horses slowed down to a stop. They were finally at their homebase. Others got off their horses and started putting them away. Irwin looked over at the girls.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
